


Pack Dynamics

by Bam4Me



Series: Sam Winchester and the Omegas Who Wont Fuck Him [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Fic, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Charlie, Omega!Kevin, Omega/Omega, Omega/Omega/Omega, They're all a pack, asexual!sam, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just easier to go with the flow. Nothing was easy about being in heat. Nothing was easy about wanting an omega more than an alpha. But, it was convenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Yep... Um, I originally wrote out the prompt for this at littleboyfics.tumblr.com but I have an SPN blog now at gayerthancanon.tumblr.com

"You're in heat."

 

Dean lifted his head off the sofa in the Men of Letters bunker and squinted at Sam. "Yeah. Gonna do something about it?"

 

Sam huffed a little, sounding amused, and slid over Dean's back on the couch, covering Dean entirely while he pressed his face into Dean's neck, scenting him deeply. "No. I'm just wondering why you're upstairs, high off your gourd and not down with the others playing."

 

Dean twisted just enough that his face wasn't pressed into the cushions and sighed, "I had a cramp in my abdomen, and I took something for it. Now I'm not sure how the stairs work anymore."

 

Sam snorted, "Jesus, De. You really should have told me you didn't feel good, I could have made you some tea."

 

He shifted enough that while still laying along Dean's back, his groin nestled against Dean's ass, he could finally feel Dean take in a large breath and turn so he could keep breathing without dislodging his brother from his back.

 

"Didn't want tea, Alpha. Wanted to stop feeling. Did you know this place has a lot of interesting pain meds? Not sure why though..."

 

"Maybe that's because I stock up on them, fully expecting you three not to take advantage of them, and then become sorely disappointed."

 

Dean snorted, "You have too much trust in us. I felt like shit, I took a pill. Now the world is blurry and I don't know how to walk."

 

Sam sighed and nuzzled into Dean's neck, nipping at the skin with sharp teeth but not breaking it. He loved his omegas, but he didn't for one second think that they'd let him treat them like the pieces of meat that other omegas seemed to be treated as by their alphas.

 

He was a cool alpha, the one that let them go off and have orgies without him. He was an awesome alpha.

 

Okay, he's also an asexual alpha, so he really doesn't want in on most of their orgies, and the times he does are usually directly related to how clingy he's feeling at the moment, and how much he wants to snuggle. But still, he's a cool alpha. He knows when to mark as his own, and when to keep his distance.

 

He paused in his nuzzling when he heard a light snore come from underneath him and snickered, settling against Dean's back to watch him sleep for a few hours before ushering his omega down stairs to play with his mates later.

 

He was a cool alpha.

 

***

 

Dean was awake again, but slightly less high this time. In fact, once he threw gigantor off to the floor, he felt like he might even make it down stairs to play with his mates before his heat got too desperate and he started begging Sammy to take care of him.

 

Not that Sammy wouldn't, I mean, you didn't have to get hard to stick your hand up someone's ass and fuck them with it, but Dean preferred not to put his brother in that situation if he didn't absolutely need to.

 

Dean wriggled a little, hearing a tiny grunt come from behind him before reaching back and smacking Sam on the side. "Wake up. I want sex, and I really doubt you'll want to give it to me."

 

Sam snorted awake and blinked tiredly into his brother's neck before his brain caught up enough with him to let go of the omega in his arms.

 

"Fine. Just don't over do it."

 

Dean slid out from under his alpha and off the couch, smiling when he heard his brother go right back to snoring a few seconds later and stumbled off to take care of his bladder before going to join the party down stairs.

 

When he got into the heat room, he couldn't help the moan he let out, his pants becoming a real issue right away, nearly slicking himself through them and becoming too tight on his cock.

 

"Finally!"

 

Charlie let out a happy purr when she saw Dean come into the room and slunk off the nest they'd built in the center of the room to go up to him, her fingers going to Dean's zipper right away, reeling him in by his pants as she worked on getting rid of them.

 

Dean gasped a little as she slid one hand right into his boxers and gave his cock a squeeze, hips twitching forwards.

 

"Charlie." She looked up at him and smirked.

 

"Was wondering when you would get down here. Starting to think that Sam would get you all to himself this heat."

 

Dean pushed up into her fingers while she pulled his shirt off for him, taking control like she usually did while they were all in heat. She pushed his pants down his hips and smiled while the smell of his slick came to her, grinning wolfishly.

 

"You had Kevin, didn't think you'd miss me for a while."

 

She looked back at the nest to the dosing prophet and raised an eyebrow, pouting. "Kevin doesn't do multiple orgasms like you do. He gets too sensitive and has to stop after two."

 

Dean shrugged and stepped out of the rest of his clothes, "Well, to each their own?"

 

She pouted even harder before pushing Dean toward the nest and shoving him down face first. "On your knees."

 

Dean did so even as he grumbled out, "Not even gonna romance me first?"

 

"Nah, your brother gave you enough cuddles. I've been itching to stick my fingers up that pretty ass, making you squirt for me."

 

Dean let out a desperate sound, pushing his hips up just that much more. "Fuck me then."

 

She snickered behind him, one hand trailing up Dean's ass and into the crease to Dean's slick hole. "You're so pushy. No wonder Sam never tells any of us no. You'd just pester him into changing his mind anyways."

 

Dean leaned forward with a sigh, rolling his eyes, "Nah, he knows I can't say no to those big puppy eyes."  


Charlie smirked and pushed two fingers into his twitching hole, "Right."

 

Dean just pushed his head into the cushions, groaning until he felt a hand lift his head up.

 

He looked up to see Kevin holding him by his chin, eyes dark and cock hard again. Dean bit his lip, looking the prophet in the eyes while Charlie fingered his ass, until Kevin looked away, dragging Dean's chin down towards him groin. Dean moaned a little and took his cock in his mouth with a sigh.

 

Yeah. They didn't need a sexual alpha, this was perfect. Whoever it was that said an omega needed an alpha to take care of them, had probably never been in an omega orgy before.

 

***

 

Sam's head came off his pillow with a start when he heard his bedroom door open, looking to see who was bothering him now, tiredly, "Dean, you should be with the others."

 

Dean snorted and tossed himself onto the bed next to his brother, "Yeah, because a 24 hour sex-a-thon is exactly what I need right now."

 

Sam frowned and turned his head to look at his brother, "Yes. You're in heat. It's exactly what you need. Why do you smell so sweet?"

 

Dean yawned and shoved himself under Sam's arm, nuzzling into his cheek, "Because Charlie got me a new knotting dildo, and it feels amazing, and now I'm tired."

 

Sam nodded, thinking that over for a few minutes before sitting up and looking at Dean's ass, "Is it still in you?" Dean was wearing soft looking sweat pants and a tee shirt, so Sam wasn’t sure what he would have seen, but it made something in his chest rumble happily at his omega being taken care of.

 

Dean snorted and moved into his vacated warm spot, "Yes. Do you really think I would be so happy to stop fucking right now if it wasn't?"

 

Sam made a confused tired noise and draped himself back over his omega's chest, smiling when he snuggled right into him, "Guess not. Sleep."

 

"Plan to."

 

***

 

None of them pretended to have a normal dynamic, which was more than good for Sam, because he honestly didn’t want one.

 

But, it was kind of funny to see what others saw looking in.

 

Most of them saw a giant possessive alpha, with a harem of omegas and very controlling.

 

That was so far from the truth.

 

Charlie was exclusively into omegas, which was awesome, because Dean flitted more towards omegas than alphas, and Kevin honestly didn’t care as long as he had someone to get him through his heats without getting him pregnant.

 

Dean had always liked both alphas and omegas, pretty much as long as he didn’t have to top. The longest relationship he’d ever had was with a beta female who was totally into pegging, and that was great in Dean’s mind.

 

Charlie was sexually open, and preferred poly-sexuality to monogamy, but she was still on the lookout for that one perfect omega to let her fully take charge (Sam thinks her and Dean would be perfect together, because Dean hated taking control in anything other than a hunt) and still dated outside of their nice little pack.

 

Kevin was demisexual… he thinks? He’s young, he’ll figure it out, or stop caring, eventually. He didn’t really like sex (at least, not when the orgasms are his) outside of his heat cycle, which meant he could get rather sensitive around his actual heat cycle and could often be found actually initiating contact with someone other than Dean (who was politely dubbed ‘Mommy’ most of the time.) Kevin has helpfully decided that as long as he gets through his heats with minimal damage, he’s fine to stay in their little pack dynamic forever.

 

Sam though, he was just plain an oddity for an alpha.

 

He was over 6 feet 4 inches, (even for an alpha, that’s pretty big, and Dean is big for an omega too) and extremely, completely, epically, 100%, asexual, non-possessive, and gentle.

 

Of course, every couple of years he’d go through and rut, and sometimes Dean would help, but like, Sam was barely even present for those other than the incredible need to breed.

 

Sometimes, people looked at their group and labeled him a possessive bastard who had no right to get that many omegas on his dick, but, Sam just couldn’t even fathom why they would think that.

 

Dean said it was because he coddled them too much. He ordered meals for Dean (mostly because he knew Dean liked it, and he knew Dean’s usual orders pretty well) and always made sure they had some kind of snack on hand for Kevin (because Kevin often forgot to eat until it was inconvenient) and make sure everything of Charlie’s was on a charger at night, but, he’s just being a nice guy, right?

 

Kevin has a tendency to call Dean ‘Mommy’ which makes sense. Even with his mother back now, Dean has this tendency to coddle the kid, usually resulting in Kevin humoring the older omega while Dean made dinner and helping out. Sam sometimes got that bubbly-happy feeling in his belly when he saw them together, kind of like their pseudo family. It was nice.

 

Sam though, he just didn’t do... touch. It was weird.

 

He did do relationships though. Dean was his big brother, perfect and amazing, and above all else? His soulmate. They were made for each other, and to be together forever. Sam wasn’t going to let go of him any time soon.

 

That doesn’t mean that he didn’t love Charlie and Kevin too, though. There was just something about the two of them that made Sam want to scent mark and be in charge of them. It was an instinct he mostly suppressed though, because Dean was the only one that liked him being in charge, and the omega liked drenching himself in Sam’s scent at any given moment.

 

There was just something about having a nest full of omegas that made something deep in Sam’s chest rumble in pleasure though. It made him feel like he was a puppy, rolling in grass and loving every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep... Um, I originally wrote out the prompt for this at littleboyfics.tumblr.com but I have an SPN blog now at gayerthancanon.tumblr.com


End file.
